La livraison
by Rose hermione malefoy
Summary: Temps de guerre, Hermione est couché sur le canapé des Weasley, et Fred doit faire une livraison de farce et attrape pour ses frères.


Je descends dans le salon, vus l'heure qu'il est personne doit se trouver en bas. J'évite les escaliers qui grince, je ne veux pas réveillez toute la maison. Mais j'ai besoin d'air, on est en plein hiver mais j'ai besoin d'air. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il fait chaud mais parce que l'atmosphère et pesant. On essaye d'éviter de penser à la guerre qui nous entoure, mais on ne peut pas, elle est constamment dans notre esprit. Entre Harry qui est persuadée que Malefoy est un Mangemort, Madame Weasley qui a tellement peur pour nous qu'elle n'arrive pas à la cacher, les membres de l'ordre qui arrivent fatigué et qui nous citent la liste des personne qui disparaissent ou se font tuer. Dans la salle, aucune lumière n'est allumée, le seul éclairage est la lumière de la lune qui rentre par la fenêtre. Je vais m'assoir sur le canapé, et je me mets à penser à la guerre, au monde qui nous entoure, à mes amis, à ma famille. Le bruit du plancher qui craque me tire de mes songes, le canapé s'affaissent, signe qu'une autre personne c'est assise, la question est qui ? Je me tourne vers cette personne et je vois son regard braqué sur moi, de grands yeux bleus Océan qui me fixe, la lune se reflète sur son visage et je peux reconnaitre Fred.

« -Qu'est-ce qui te tourment ainsi Hermione ? » sa question qui fut dites tout doucement, comme si c'était un secret, mais je pense plutôt que c'est pour ne pas couper le silence de la nuit. Alors, je lui explique sur le même ton ce qui ne vas pas, je sais que c'est bête parce qu'on a toute la même peur. A la fin de mon discours ou j'explique que j'ai peur devoir mes amis mourir, de voir ma famille mourir, de devoir tuer des personnes, des personnes qui ont une famille qui s'inquiète comme moi. Parce qu'il ne faut pas ce mentir pendant la guerre, on devra forcément tuer des Mangemort, peut être que Malefoy feras partir de cela, peut-être qu'on aura été en classe avec eux. Après avoir dit tout ça, quelque larmes se sont échappé de mes yeux, des larmes que même avec la plus grande force je ne pourrais pas retenir. Fred sait que je pleure, je le sens s'approché un peux plus vers moi, et deux bras m'entoure, je vais nicher ma tête contre son cou, il me serre un peux plus fort, et là je laisse mes larmes coulé. Elle coule toute, toute c'est larmes que j'ai retenue depuis des années, je les laisses coulé, je me sens comme protéger, comme si tout le monde à l'extérieur était qu'un cauchemar. Au bout d'un certain temps les larmes s'arrêtent progressivement, je relève la tête, il me lâche et on se recule un peu. A ce moment précis j'ai envie de me mettre dans un trou de souri, ou de fuir comme le ferais un Serpentard. Mais j'ai honte de m'être laissé aller pleurer dans ces bras, alors que je sais que c'est la dernière chose qu'il veut. Personne veux avoir la meilleure amie de son petit frère qui est en pleine crise de larmes dans ces bras, et ma seul excuse qui pourrais marcher, même si avouons-le nous elle est nul, c'est que je suis dans ma mauvaise période du mois. Je le regarde les yeux encore humide, et bredouille un petit « Désolé. » Je ne suis pas sure qu'il est entendu, mais je ne pourrais pas le redire, car sa serait avouait mes faiblesse. Je vais me lever pour partir quand je le sens s'approcher, je tourne la tête pour savoir ce qu'il a, quand deux lèvres, qui étaient destinée à ma joue, se poses sur les miennes. C'est un baiser doux, puis il se relève et me dit à toute vitesse « Désolé mais il fallait que je le fasse au moins une fois, depuis les vacances d'été tu es dans ma tête. Je crois que je craque pour toi, ou peut-être plus. Mais, je...je sais que tu aimes Ron, je t'ai entendue le dire à Ginny l'autre jour. Alors, c'était juste comme ça, dit toi qu'en faîtes tu rêvais, parce qu'avoue le, c'est super d'embrasser le roi de la farce et attrape. » J'ai fermé les yeux, en les ré ouvrant il n'était plus là, mais l'écho de ces pas, prouvé que c'était réel. Mais il a raison j'aime Ron, alors il n'y a aucune raison pour que ces papillons qui ont élues domicile dans mon ventre vol. Je remonte me coucher, je dors avec Ginny et ce n'est pas de tout repos. Je regarde par ou est partit Fred avant de rentrer dans la chambre, puis je me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Mais enfaite, que faisait-il là, ce soir il devait dormir à leur appartement au-dessus de leur magasin. Et puis, tant ce n'est qu'un rêve. Je me fais réveiller par une Ginny sure excitée. Je la regarde à côté d'elle se tiennent Ron et Harry encore endormit, qu'est-ce qu'elle a pour être autant excitée.

« Fred nous a apporté ces nouvelles inventions, pendant la nuit, comme ça Maman n'en seras rien. En plus il a été trop fort, il n'a croisé personne. » Si seulement elle savait qu'il est resté au moins une demi-heure, assis sur le canapé du salon, avec moi. Mais ça c'est notre petit secret à nous deux, et à personne d'autre.


End file.
